Gravity Falls Just the Start: Chills up the spine
by MysteryofGravityFalls1
Summary: Winter goes eye-to-eye with bill after a long time in person. They soon get trapped in Dipper's mind. Will they EVER get out?


**OK EVERYONE. I DID NOT COPY WINTER FROM MUFFINDINO. I LOVE THE NAME WINTER, AND I WAS SEARCHING THROUGH FANFICS AND I PRESSED ONE, APPARENTLY IT WAS TAKEN. I CAN'T RENAME HER NOW. BUT REMEMBER, MY WINTER IS BASED OF OF ME IN GRAVITY FALLS. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION.**

Winter's POV

That… voice! It was soft but to me, it sounded like a scream, as to me, it echoed through the dusty area I squeezed my eyes shut. I turned around seeing an eye glowing. Then, floating out of the shadows was the yellow triangle who I despise. Bill. He crossed his arms, and smirked. "Well, that wasn't a very kind welcome to an old pal!" he said. I crossed my arms and looked away. _Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact!_ I kept on trying to say to myself. "Keep trying kid, it won't work!" he sneered. I face palmed. "Whaa…?" Emily was OBVIOUSLY confused. "…Long story!" I said quickly. I felt awkward having him and me, with my friends, In the same room… I don't know why… but I just… did. "I don't like you!" Mabel shouted, throwing a stone at him. WHERE DID SHE GET A STONE? "What the heck!?" Bill snapped. I actually was trying _NOT_ to laugh. Along with Emily. Rebecca stared at him. She was obviously scarred for life… I snapped in front of her face. She simply blinked walked to the exit the door slammed shut. That woke her up. She turned around. "Hey! What gives!" she snapped. Oh no… talking back to a _DREAM DEMON? LIKE BILL... OH NO… _"None of you are leaving!" Bill snapped. Well… at least he found nothing amusing yet… "You're all so gullible!" he laughed. … I spoke too soon… I sighed. "What do you want, Bill?" he pretended to look surprised. "Oh! Look! It speaks!" he laughed. I honestly thought that if he began to say _1 _completely rude thing to my friends… I will make him fall to pieces… Bill hit the lid of my cap making it go against my face. "That's better. She talks WAY too much. And you guys get USED to this?" he asked, with a slight laugh. I was really about to blow. I lived around Bill, as you might have heard earlier. Some of his personality rubbed off on me, I guess. So if I really felt like it, I _would _blow. I clamped my jaw shut, trying to figure out what to do. I whispered in Mabel's ear, "Let's lead him in a trap!" her face lit up. "OKAY!" she whispered loudly back. I noticed Bill was suspiciously staring at us, his hands behind his back. "Let's go in someone's mind, and he'll follow. He won't just _let_ kids walking in minds by their selves, right?" She nodded, satisfied with this idea. "Let's go in Dipper's mind!" Dipper overheard us. "Wait. What?" he sounded a bit alarmed. First, we ALL knew what we do best. Distractions. I ran behind him, taking his hat, chucking it down the hallway. "Whoops." I shrugged; pretending like it was an accident. The others laughed. "What was that for?!" he said. I again, shrugged. Emily took the book quickly as he went to get his hat. "Quick!" Rebecca squeaked. "Ugh! We need him to fall asleep!" I face palmed. Dipper stared at us, not happy at all. "Standing RIGHT here guys." Mabel rolled her eyes. "Let's just go!" she lifted her hand in the air. "Wait. Mabel I-" Mabel hit him on the head, knocking him out. We stared at him for a moment. "Yay! Let's go!" I said. We recited the verses and next thing we knew, here we were.

Dipper's POV

Zzzzzz….

Back to Winter's POV…

I rubbed my eyes soon seeing… well… Dipper's mind. "Hey! Let's look around! It's not like everyday we're going into Dipper's mind!" Mabel laughed running around. His mind looked like a huge forest of memories. Literally. "Woah…" I heard Emily. "WINTER GET OVER HERE!" Mabel screamed. Not scared… but like it was totally awesome. "Uh… what if I don't _want _to…?" I said cautiously backing away. I backed away faster then began running. "Oh, no you don't!" Mabel grabbed the back of my shirt, "Ahh!" I whined, as she pulled me back. She literally _dragged _ME! I sat there, crossing my arms, and she pulled me. "Here!" she taunted. I turned, looked away. Wait. WHAT?! I turned quickly back to it. There were… tons of… me… "Rebecca laughed. I looked shocked, eyes wide. I wasn't REALLY surprised. But… woah… Emily smirked. "I think it's safe to say he _likes _you…" She taunted. I honestly turned red ALL over. "let's… let's just keep moving…" I shuddered sorta. They all giggled when, our little friend FINALLY decided to show up. "What are you doing?!"

Bill's POV

Really. Really! What were these kids thinkin'? I can see the one in the hat doing something like this. We have a past. Ok, so… I knew her parents would abandon her. Or… because I know lots of things, that is. So… she was a very charismatic ya know? She always had a spark. So, I taught her almost everything I knew. Took her under my wing ya know? I guess she's _almost _like a daughter…Uh… But I don't wanna talk about that now! "So… thought you could outwit me, huh?" I said. Of course they can't! "Um…" Winter looked away. I don't blame her. We have a strange connection. "Hmm…?" I rushed her to answer. Things _were_ gonna get ugly…


End file.
